Bounty Hunter
The Bounty Hunter is one of the two non-Force sensitive classes aligned with the Sith Empire Overvew Hunter, Seeker, Killer for Hire Countless enemies stand in the way of the Sith Empire’s drive for domination. The Empire spares no expense eliminating these threats, offering massive bounties to employ the galaxy’s most lethal hunters. Earning a death mark from the Empire means a life spent in fear, constantly looking over one’s shoulder. It’s never a questionif a Bounty Hunter will find you… only when. Both infamous and anonymous at the same time, Bounty Hunters are far more than mercenaries for hire - they’re heirs to a professional legacy - an ancient brotherhood with a glorious history. Tracking elusive targets across multiple star systems requires expertise, especially when the targets can be prominent, powerful, and often prepared for confrontation. Thrill seekers from all walks of life set out to become Bounty Hunters, but only the most hard-boiled survive in this competitive and deadly business. The Bounty Hunter’s path lies along the edge - the stakes are always high - and the path only leads two places, to a life of infamous glory… or to a quick and ignominious death. Imperial relations Though the Empire disapproves of the Bounty Hunters’ fierce independence, exceptions are made for those who get results. Few individuals in the galaxy have the gall and the stomach to deliver on the delicate and grim tasks in which Bounty Hunters excel. Nonetheless, no one is irreplaceable in the Empire, and even the most proficient must repeatedly prove their worth. In the bounty business, one’s name is everything, and with each mark a Bounty Hunter takes down, his reputation grows, as does his price. Affiliations and Loyalties Bounty Hunters are far from a homogeneous lot—they come from all races and affiliations and each pursues his quarry in his own unique way. Some Bounty Hunters adhere to the rugged Mandalorian code of honor while others answer only to their own moral compass. Some work only on behalf of organizations they agree with, while others have no sense of loyalty. Despite being kindred spirits, fellow Bounty Hunters cannot always be trusted—among the profession’s most notorious members, competition turns colleagues into the most ruthless of enemies. Even the Bounty Hunters’ employers harbor hidden agendas; the tables are turned quickly when complications arise… and they always do. Shifting allegiances, unbeatable odds, and deadly showdowns are common in the occurrences in the life of a Bounty Hunter. Field Reconaissance Bounty Hunters come and go as they wish across the galaxy, some working alone, others in groups. Though not uncommon for them to pursue targets in the core worlds, the majority of any Bounty Hunter’s work takes place in the Outer Rim where wary and elusive targets often seek places where they can ‘drop off the radar’. Bounty-Hunter-sceenshot01.jpg|A Bounty Hunter’s flamethrower projects a stream of fire onto his enemy. Bounty-Hunter-sceenshot02.jpg|A Bounty Hunter takes fire, as he narrowly misses a blaster shot. Bounty-Hunter-sceenshot03.jpg|Blasters and other standard firearms are key to the Bounty Hunter’s survival. Bounty-Hunter-sceenshot04.jpg|A Bounty Hunter’s armor conceals a wide variety of weaponry. Outfitting Preparation is the Bounty Hunter’s best defense, and cutting-edge protective gear is standard equipment for most Bounty Hunters. Artisans spend months and even years hand-crafting the Bounty Hunters’ heavy armor to ensure it offers superior resistance to all manner of weaponry, and that each suit will still allow maximum flexibility and versatility. Offense is just as critical as defense, however, and powerful weaponry is necessary for any Bounty Hunter who might have to shoot his way out of a messy situation. It’s not unheard of for a Bounty Hunter to spend as many credits on an advanced blaster as others might spend to purchase an entire starship. Bounty-Hunter-concept01.jpg|A Bounty Hunter’s armor hides a multitude of life-saving gadgets and weapons. Bounty-Hunter-concept02.jpg|An inside look at the detailed composition of a Bounty Hunter’s armor. Bounty-Hunter-concept03.jpg|An array of Bounty Hunter blasters, used to take out or capture targets. Bounty-Hunter-concept04.jpg|A blaster is one of the deadliest weapons of choice for non-Force users. Combat Tactics Whether working for credits or principle, the Bounty Hunter pursues his targets with dogged determination and methodical precision. Bounty Hunters are renowned for their versatility on the battlefield and their ability to go toe-to-toe with force-users. Their legendary abilities in this arena have earned them the nickname “Jedi Killers”. Whoever they must face, however, the Bounty Hunter comes armed with the most-advanced weaponry on the black market, packing heavy firepower but always keeping a variety of tricks and gadgets ready to go. Category:Classes